Released Promise
by Shkeerka
Summary: Serena finally gave up on their love. Darien said he didn't love her anymore. He wanted to protect her but he didn't know what else it would mean. This is my first fanfic so all criticism would be really appreciated.Thanks for all the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

"He doesn't love me anymore." Serena said solemnly as she gazed at a certain dark haired boy. Clear across the room of her favorite arcade, he didn't even notice her. There had once been a time when her gaze would have woken him from the deepest sleep but now it didn't even affect him. He lounged comfortably on a bar stool talking and laughing with his best friend Andrew. One arm was draped on the chair's back and the other waved at something Andrew was saying. Watching him, the world seemed completely at peace to everyone but the blue-eyed blond who couldn't tear her eyes away. She huffed and in her frustration she hit her head on the table of the booth she was strategically seated in. The noise was louder than she'd anticipated and people started to stare. The pain was worse as well but she'd have rather faced physical pain than the heartbreak that followed her at every moment.

"Serena" her best friend Mina whined "people are staring. Can you control yourself?" Instead of calming the situation, Mina's squeaking voice only added to the stares. People craned their necks to see what the commotion was about. The girls were regulars at the crown arcade and their antics hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the customers but after a few moments of awkward silence and blushing on Serena's part the crowd forgot the interruption altogether.

"Yeah, I'll just put my heartbreak aside for a minute because it's inconvenient for you," replied Serena rolling her eyes heavenward. Her blue eyes shot daggers toward her companion across the table. She didn't care if people stared and she didn't care if she caused a commotion. She would have preferred it, actually. At least that way _he_ would have to give her some attention.

"I'm sorry" Mina said slowly. She smiled cheekily as she chewed on her bottom lip. "But you've got to admit that you're taking this to a whole other level." She tried to lighten the mood. "It's not like you won't get back together. We all know you guys are soul mates. So what if you had a fight." She said dismissively waving her hand. "Pish posh, he'll come around."

"Maybe" Serena said slowly as she considered her friends advice. Who better to know than the princess of Venus herself? In matters of the heart Venus was uniquely qualified. For a moment she let herself wander back to the possibility that one day he would forgive her and love her again. He hadn't explained why he'd fallen out of love so easily after everything they'd done to stay together, perhaps, just maybe, but no.

The moment flashed before her eyes again and she couldn't help the shiver that racked her body. She was again standing in warm evening air listening to him tell her he'd fallen out of love. No excuses, no regrets, no second chances, he'd simply stopped loving her as if it were a choice he could consciously make. Of course, Serena hadn't believed him and had begged to know what she could have done wrong but he'd been adamant and cold. The decision was final and she didn't have a say. "No, Mina. It's over. I don't want to admit it because I don't know how to live without his love but he was honest and sure of his words when he told me." Serena's eyes closed as the tears threatened to reveal how deeply the hurt went.

"What are you going to do?" her friend spoke softly as if to soften the blow but no amount of care could help heal the wound in the brokenhearted girl. "If you're not with him, who will you be with? Serena, he's your soul mate." Mina said slowly as she tried her best to understand her friend's situation. The love between these two had always been epic. What happens when epic love just isn't enough?

"I'm going to release him from his promise." Serena said as she opened her tear-filled eyes. Determination set in where grief and heartbreak had been. She didn't know how she knew or why it suddenly felt so urgent to do it. She didn't understand the need to let him go. All this time, she'd been the one who hung on too hard, who fought till she couldn't anymore and pushed further but now she was willing to give up on their love. Why now? What had changed it? She didn't have the answer but she knew what her next move would be. It would destroy her and release him.

"What does that mean?" Mina asked as she caught her friend's words.

"This" Serena said as she stood from the booth and walked across the room. It was the longest walk she'd ever taken but not even her friends questioning stare would make her falter in her resolve—mostly because she wasn't aware of the reason. In what seemed like hours but must have been only moments, she found herself facing his green jacket clad back. He didn't turn around until Andrew inched his head her way and even then he didn't speak.

"Serena" Andrew said as he tried to break the ice that Darien emitted whenever she tried to talk to him. "Can I get you something else?" He asked. She didn't respond.

"You don't love me" her words cut through the ice for a moment as Darien's body tightened and then relaxed.

"We've been through this already." He said harshly. His voice took on an edge she was slowly becoming used to. Lately, the only time he spoke to her was to save her during a fight and to tell her once again that he, in fact, did not love her. The sting was less painful than it would have been a few moments ago. She didn't know why.

"I release you from your promise, Endymion" Serena said with newfound certainty. She didn't know why the words meant so much but they felt powerful as they spilled from her lips.

"What?" he looked shocked and uncertain. She had never used his name in public, where witnesses could easily hear. He didn't understand what it meant.

"Goodbye" she meant to say more, to make it a long drawn out farewell but the words were stuck in her throat. As she turned away from his dark blue eyes another pair flashed in her mind. These eyes were darker and belonged to a darker man, in body and spirit. Than at once, she knew what she had done and why it had been so powerful but it was too late and any cry for help died in her lips as the darkness enveloped her. The blond haired girl vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rei asked.

"She just disappeared. I don't know… It happened so fast." Four pairs of eyes were focused squarely on Mina as she scrambled to explain the bizarre occurrence. "One minute she was talking to Darien," she motioned to the man standing by the window. All four pairs of eyes instantly focused on the dark haired man. "Then she was gone."

"Darien" Luna was the first to recover from the shock of the information. "What were you talking about?" Her voice barely contained the anger that was penetrating each person in the room. He turned around and finally focused on the scouts and their feline guardian.

"Nothing, really" he said slowly. His voice didn't betray his feelings neither did his features.

"Nothing? What's that supposed to mean? You must have been talking about something—why else would she disappear." Lita spoke up unable to contain her rage. Sitting next to her, Amy tried to contain the brunette but to no avail. She was on a roll and like a mother bear she was going to defend her friend. "You've been a real jerk to her lately, and she doesn't deserve it." Her voice rose with every word and her fists clenched on the table top that the senshi sat around. Any minute she would be up and ready to attack the dark haired boy.

"I know that she doesn't deserve it," he replied with equal volume. His face finally broke and the anguish was visible to the girls. "I wish I could take it back but we weren't talking about anything that could have made her disappear. I don't know what happened." He finished solemnly unable to look her in the eyes. He knew it was his fault. Everything was always his fault. He hurt Serena but he couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to protect her or else his nightmares would come true and she'd be lost to him forever but she was lost to him now…

"We can't focus on blame, right now." Luna interrupted the argument. She could see every girl readying herself for a fight and she knew that it wouldn't solve anything to blame Darien for breaking Serena's heart. "Maybe there's something you don't see. Tell me everything you talked about." She instructed.

"We, like always, we…she wanted to know why I broke up with her" he said with his head bowed. The shame was dripping from his voice. He hated himself for hurting her and if he'd been the reason she vanished he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "Then she told me that she, I don't know, I think she said something about releasing me from a promise but that doesn't make sense I didn't promise her anything. Anyway, it wouldn't have made her disappear. I still stand by my previous statement someone from the negaverse took her," he finished.

"Were those her exact words?" the feline questioned urgently.

"Wait, why is that important, Luna? What does that have to do with anything?" Amy spoke up. Her eyes scrutinized the black cat as her fingers typed quickly on the handheld computer that was always in her possession. "That phrase doesn't register in the data base. I'd have to agree with Darien, this can't be why she disappeared; I mean how could this…"

"I'll explain that later," said the feline as her green cat-eyes focused solely on Darien. "What were her exact words? Did she say that she released you from your promise? Is that it?"

"Yes, I think so." His eyes suddenly held fear in them. "What does that mean Luna? Where did she go?" He moved across the room and rejoined the rest of the senshi around the table. "What do you know?"

"Endymion wasn't Serenity's first love" began Luna in a hushed voice. Her mind drifted back to a time of royal parties and dangerous liaisons.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lita.

"We were never told this." Rei said suddenly angry at the cat rather than the dark haired boy.

"We couldn't possibly expect Luna to tell us every single detail of our past lives." Spoke up Amy logically.

"Yeah, we couldn't but something as important as this is not a detail. It's…it's important." Mina finished, her brow furrowed with worry.

Darien remained silent. He didn't know what he could have said. He'd never imagined that she could have loved anyone else but he hadn't even wondered about their past life that much. He'd always assumed that it didn't make a difference in the present so he couldn't dwell on the past that he had trouble remembering. Apparently, she had remembered and it had changed her.

"Okay, okay girls please. I'm trying to tell you stop interrupting each other and let me talk." Luna cried as the crowd of questions and inquisitive stares became too much for her. "I'll tell you but you have to stop talking." She said sighing deeply. Her eyes glazed over as the information came back to her. She knew this would not go over well but she had no choice. "The memories that you've been allowed to see were strategically placed so that you would know some things about your past but you wouldn't question them until you were ready to know." This statement forced even more questions from the girls.

"You lied to us" accused Rei.

"I can't believe this" chimed in Lita

"Why would you mess with our heads like that?" Mina asked with a tearful voice.

"Girls, please let me explain." Luna cried above the noise. "No one did anything to your minds. The queen and I decided that it would be easier if you remembered the events that happened right before the final battle so that you would know where you came from and what happened. We never took any information from you. You can access them any time you want, you just have to focus and train your minds. It would be too confusing to have two sets of lives in your memories." She finished. Luna watched their reactions carefully. Each girl considered things in her own way. Lita and Rei were obviously still angry and Mina didn't seem to have heard the statement because she was crying her eyes out and her wailing was too pronounced. Amy seemed to be taking in the information better than the others and Darien's face was impassive, she didn't know what he was thinking at all.

"Serena remembered" he said slowly as he looked at the cat. "Right, that's how she vanished, that's how this happened. Am I right?" He demanded as the cat refused to answer him.

"No, that's not possible. How could her memories transport her to a different place?" Amy interrupted when she saw that Luna wasn't going to answer him. "Luna, it's not possible is it?"

"No, remembering the past can't make anyone disappear." Luna said slowly. She watched their reactions and wondered if they were ready for the truth. "She vanished because the moment Endymion's promise was released, she was no longer bound to him and her first love could reach her again."

"What was Endymion's promise exactly" Rei asked, shooting daggers at Darien. He didn't respond to her anger.

"He promised to love her forever." Luna said slowly. She knew the danger in those words but she had no choice but to say them. She had to tell the truth.

"So this is your fault." Lita returned to her former anger. She directed all of her attention on him. "You're the reason my friends gone missing. What are you going to do about it, you heartless jerk." She stood ready for a fight as Amy and Rei tried to hold her back. "What are you going to do?" Lita said across the table.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly. The information was too much; he'd been trying so hard to keep Serena safe but he'd only managed to put her in more danger.

"Nothing" Luna said sadly. "Not while he has her. He's more powerful than anyone you've ever dealt with and the only thing he wants is Serenity." Her words hit them like bricks, nothing? They'd never been in a situation where they couldn't do anything to help one another.

"No way, I'm not going to sit here while she's in danger." Lita spoke urgently.

"Yeah, we have to do something. This is Serena we're talking about, Luna we can't let her down she'd be there for any of us." Rei said as she eyed the black cat.

"I have to make this right." Darien said panic evident in his voice. How could he have lost her so easily?

"He will not hurt her." Luna said quietly. The girls could see that she'd given up.

"Who is he exactly?" Amy, always logical, asked. Her fingers were poised ready to type into her handheld.

"His name is Jonathan. He was the prince of a nearby solar system. Like Serenity, he would inherit the throne and rule his entire solar system. That's what must have attracted them to each other in the first place but the queen wouldn't have her daughter with the prince of darkness so it was a big commotion. Serenity didn't speak to her mother for weeks after that." Luna said. In her mind she was no longer in the room, she was standing in the palace listening to Queen Serenity order her daughter to her quarters as the girl screamed at her mother. She'd never seen Serenity so angry before. She didn't understand why this boy had affected her so much when the others didn't even register in the young girls mind.

"The prince of darkness, what kind of name is that?" Lita scoffed.

"Yeah, why would Serena fall for a guy like that?" Rei agreed.

"That's what he was. Their worlds were different than ours. In our solar system, light triumphed and darkness was repelled. We fought the negaverse and we won, until the last battle. There light was almost nonexistent. Darkness was all they knew and when Serenity and Jonathan, met they couldn't not be affected. We didn't understand it at first. Why two people would be tied to each other after one meeting but later on we did. It was the opposite nature of their souls that attracted them. The queen was terrified that her daughter would be in love with a man who stood against everything they fought for. So we did the only thing we could do. We found an attraction that was stronger, one that would negate the effects. We had the original priestess of Mars; you're mother, looking for months until she found the right person." Luna said as she focused on Rei.

"My mother?" Rei said as she tried to remember something, anything to prove Luna's words. Her mind came up blank. "What did she find?" she asked instead of focusing on the headache forming behind her eyes.

"She found that a soul mate was strong enough to break the unnatural bond between Serenity and Jonathan. Of course, that led to another problem. Serenity's soul mate was a prince from Earth, a neighboring planet that had not accepted the Silver Millennium's authority." Luna said looking at Darien for a reaction.

"It worked, obviously." He said watching the cat. He couldn't remember the things she said but he felt that they were true. The idea that Serena was in love with someone else tormented him but he didn't know what do about it. Her absence was his fault. "What can we do about it now?" he asked.

"As you know, the moon accepted the prince of Earth and allowed him access to the kingdom in hope that Serenity would fall in love with him. She did and Endymion promised to love her forever. The queen banished Jonathan. As long as the love between Serenity and Endymion flourished, he wouldn't be able to reach her. The queen didn't count on you falling out of love. Darien, how could you?" Luna said desperately.

"I've been having nightmares" he began.

"Really, you have a bad dream and break my friend's heart? What kind of idiot are you?" Rei interrupted him as she reached across the table to smack him; he pulled away at the last minute.

"They were more like premonitions," he said as he glared at the raven haired girl. "Every night, this voice told me that if Serena and I would remain together that she would die." He tried to explain.

"Well, are you happy now? She's not dead but she's with the prince of darkness." Lita said anger dripping from her voice like venom.

"Luna, do you think it's possible that these nightmares were sent by Jonathan?" Amy asked as she typed urgently on the handheld. She was analyzing every possible scenario.

"No, he was banished for good. Someone else is responsible for this. You should have told us, at least Serena." Luna accused Darien.

"I knew she'd never listen to me if I told her." He sighed. "I thought I was protecting her, we have to do something. I have to get her back and make this right." He begged. "Please, Luna."

"We can't reach across that much space. We don't have the power or the crystal, there's nothing to be done." Luna sighed as the despair overcame her. How had she not noticed that Serena was remembering, that she understood what to do to or that this breakup had caused enough pain that she'd be willing to give up everything." 

"Hey guys, why'd you start the meeting without me?" Just then Serena entered through the temple doorway. She bounced in like a radiant ball of light, unchanged. "Why is Darien here?" Clearly, she was confused by his presence.

"Serena!" Mina was the first out of her seat. She hugged the small blond until Serena took on a shade of blue.

"Can't breathe" Serena gasped out and Mina let go. The others gathered around her and each took turns hugging her. "Glad you guys missed me, but I usually get punished for being late not hugged. What's up?" Serena asked the group.

"You vanished at the arcade." Mina exclaimed. "Don't you remember?" She asked the blue-eyed blond.

"What?" Serena said as her smile faded.

"I'm glad you're okay" Darien said having finally reached her. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" her voice held a sense of panic.

"Serena, I'm sorry for hurting you I never meant to, I was trying to protect you. I love you." He said but the girl didn't respond the way he'd hoped.

"I" she began but stopped. "No, you don't, we aren't in love anymore. I'm with" her eyes became dark and she froze as she started to remember. "I was transported to" she looked into Darien's eyes, alarm clearly evident in hers.

"It's okay Serena, you're back" he comforted her but she pulled away.

"I brought him here" she said as the words suddenly became stuck in her throat. "Luna, I couldn't deny him." She looked at her feline guardian. "Jonathan's here."


	3. Chapter 3

"What does this mean?" Darien said as he paced barefooted across the temple room. Serena had paled and gone absolutely still after she revealed the information. No one could get anything out of her. "What's happened to her?" Darien questioned the cat who sat on the floor across from the seemingly comatose blond.

"I don't see anything wrong with her" Amy said after snapping her handheld computer shut. "I've run every test I can think of and the only difference I see is that the crystal has been running slightly higher than normal but nothing's changed with Serena." She finished giving the blond one more look and resigning herself next to her.

"It must have protected her" Luna said with newfound hope. "Serenity didn't have access to the crystal back then. That's what must have protected her this time," she exclaimed joyfully.

"Protected her? Luna, are we talking about the same girl? Serena's comatose." Rei interjected angrily.

"What can we do to fix her?" Darien asked stopping to stare at the small blond.

"She's probably in shock" Luna said dismissing his fears and the fears of everyone else. "I don't think you realize how lucky we are this time around. She has the crystal and he…" Her words cut off as black smoke materialized next to Serena.

"Luna?" Mina asked as she moved away from the smoke. The rest of the girls reacted similarly. Rei, instead of leaving, clung to Serena's hand and wouldn't move a muscle. Darien faced the new form as it started to appear when the smoke cleared.

"Jonathan" Serena spoke for the first time. Her eyes focused on the dark haired man. He towered over her with a satisfied look on his face. He was dressed in an expensive black suit but the scar on his left cheek showed the danger he was capable of. His hair was a bit longish and his eyes were the darkest kind of brown that appeared to be black.

"Well I can see how you'd go for him," Mina said admiring the visitor. "He's like a perfect mix of Jonny Depp and the guy from Scar Face." She sighed dreamily.

"Mina, hush" Rei said as she clung to Serena's hand. No matter what happened she wouldn't leave her friend's side.

"It's quite alright" Jonathan said as he eyed Mina. "I enjoy being admired by beautiful blond goddesses" he said as he moved closer to Serena. "Is this more to your liking, Princess?" He mentioned the suit he wore.

"Of course" Serena's eyes had gone blank. She stood and reached her hand toward the well dressed man. "Shall we go?" she asked in a robotic tone.

"Serena, no" Rei said as she tugged on her friend's hand. "Luna, do something" she urged.

"No" but it was Darien who spoke up to defend Serena. "She's not going with you." Darien said as he moved toward the newcomer.

"Who is this?" Jonathan said as he casually eyed Darien. He didn't seem the slightest bit alarmed at the other man's anger.

"Endymion" Serena said slowly. She seemed to be regaining some sense and her eyes cleared. "The prince of Earth," she finished pronouncing his regal title.

"Endymion?" Jonathan laughed a hearty laugh. "Well I should thank you, Earth Prince. If it weren't for your stupidity I wouldn't have my Serenity back." He smirked as he reached for Serena's hand again.

"You're not taking her anywhere" Darien interjected as he stepped between Serena and the other man.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jonathan spoke through gritted teeth. "I've known this lovely lady long before you. If anyone's going to take her anywhere it is going to be me."

"No," Serena snapped her head toward Jonathan, finally coming out of her daze. "I decide when and where I go." She snapped at the man. "Have you forgotten that already?" her voice took on a high level of annoyance.

"Of course, my love" Jonathan said pleasantly. He tried to sooth the anger that was erupting from her in waves but to no avail. "Whatever you desire, your wish is my command." He said smoothly smiling as the blond reflected his smile with one of her own.

"Not yet" she said slowly reaching for his hand. The moment they made contact, her eyes glazed over again and she smiled for a moment but then the crystal broach on her chest glowed vigorously and repelled the two apart. Serena shook her head for a moment gathering herself as she landed on the ground with a thump.

"Serena" "Are you alright?" "Are you hurt?" the group chorused as they scrambled to help her up.

"You should leave" Darien said as he walked toward the startled man.

"I do as I please" Jonathan said as he reached for Darien's throat and lifted the man off the ground. "I've had enough of you, boy" Jonathan said squeezing tighter on Darien's throat. "I think I'll dispose of you now."

"Jonathan" Serena regained her balance. Her eyes were concerned as she watched the scene unfold before her. Darien didn't stand a chance, she knew that for sure. "Let the prince down" she said.

"How could you have ever loved him?" Jonathan asked as he refused to do what Serena asked. Darien was turning blue and his feet were twitching frantically as they hung above the ground.

"Mars fire attack" Sailor Mars fired at the man, hitting him on the arm that held Darien in its grasp. No one had even noticed that she'd changed- they were too busy worrying over the situation. "Let Darien go, right this instant." Mars ordered.

"I remember you" Jonathan said slowly as he smiled. The blow had not even affected him in the slightest. "The priestess's daughter, my how you've grown," he patronized as Darien slowly suffocated.

"Jonny, come on" Serena snapped and he dropped Darien on the floor. The girl's surrounded Darien as he gasped for air.

"They've been reborn as well?" Jonathan asked Serena. She didn't attempt to move toward Darien and the girls. "The queen was very thorough in her protection of you, Princess" Jonathan said eyeing Serena.

"She was" replied Serena. She turned toward him and spoke softly, her voice taking on a quality only Darien had known before-love. "No more threatening my friends" she whispered. "Okay?" her eyes met the other man's dark ones, pleadingly.

"For you," he said slowly returning her gaze. He leaned in close to her and reached for her, then remembered at the last minute what the crystal would do, he retracted his hand. "Am I allowed a night with you, or shall I be forced to spend the rest of my eternity alone?" he whispered towards the girl.

"Of course" she smiled slowly. "I will be your queen shortly; we should attempt to get to know each other again. So" she said slowly biting the inside of her cheek. "Did you get the car I asked for?"

"Have I ever let you down before?" he smirked.

"No" her words took on a sudden seriousness. "You've never let me down and I will never again let you down."


	4. Chapter 4

"How could she do that?" Darien said between gasps as he struggled to regain his composure and his even breathing. Serena had gone in a flash. Jonathan had taken her in a cloud of darkness, whisked her from them all. Darien didn't understand how Serena could trust someone so evidently evil. He turned his anger onto Luna. She was still sitting on the floor staring at the spot where Serena had disappeared, where the smoke cloud had engulfed Serena and her companion.

"You said he couldn't affect her because she had the crystal" Rei joined in, berating the cat.

"Yeah, Luna, you said the crystal was protecting her" Lita agreed.

"You said we were lucky!" Mina shouted as the noise escalated and no one was able to hear anyone else. The chaos crowded the room until no one could hear anyone.

"STOP" Amy cried out to her friends. They looked at the usually timid girl in surprise. She straightened the hem of her shirt and took a breath. "Alright guys we need a minute to breathe and we need to let Luna explain. You can explain this can't you Luna?" Amy asked the still shell-shocked cat.

"I" Luna started then stopped slowly as her green eyes filled up with tears. "I thought she was only in love with him because of the darkness and how it changed her. I didn't think they would care about one another without the side effect of it all." She looked to them all, meeting every pair of concerned eyes. She asked them for help. "What can we do now?"

"You're supposed to have the answer to THAT" Darien said glaring at the sullen cat. "You're her guardian" he started to say more but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, don't blame her" Artemis interrupted sauntering in through the temple window. His tail swished back and forth.

"Where have you been?" Mina asked suddenly noticing his absence.

"I was hunting mice, trying to. Anyways, I leave for a few hours and I come back to find you all trying to mutiny on Luna, what's going on" he asked suddenly angry at the scouts. This wasn't how things normally went. Artemis couldn't believe how they were acting.

"You missed a lot" Mina mumbled in a hushed tone.

"What are we going to do?" Darien asked the scouts dismissing the white cat altogether.

"About what?" Artemis interrupted. Darien scowled at the cat.

"Serena's brought Jonathan back to our realm" Luna explained hopelessly not meeting his eyes.

"That's not possible" Artemis snorted "Serena can't do that as long as she and Darien are in lo"

"Oh, yes she can." Luna said glaring at Darien. "She released Endymion from his promise because he said he didn't love her anymore. I thought the crystal would protect her but I think Jonathan and Serenity did actually love each other once and now they're trying to rekindle that."

"What?" Artemis spoke slowly. His jaw hung a few inches off of the floor. "And you're blaming her? It's your entire fault." He hissed toward Darien. Then closed his eyes and thought about the situation for a few minutes. "I don't get why everyone's in such a panic, can't Endymion just promise to love her again?" he asked as it dawned on him.

"Yeah" Mina perked up at the thought "can't he just do that?"

"Luna?" Darien asked earnestly, hoping that there was a way to fix the mess he'd caused.

"I doubt she'll give you the chance" Luna said slowly watching the notion register in Darien's eyes. "She doesn't love you anymore and she didn't even seem to care when your life was in danger." She sighed and bowed her head.

"I don't think you guys realize how much Serena loves Darien" Rei spoke. "She's hurt and she's trying to find some way to get over you" she said directly to Darien "but she's always going to love you." She looked at him slowly. "You're going to have to earn her back."

"I can do that" Darien nodded meeting her eyes.

"And don't use the dream as an excuse" Lita pointed out, still angry with the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, and remember that Jonathan is a hottie" Mina said sheepishly.

"Mina" the group chorused.

"What? It's true..." she sighed no one ever understood her point of view.

On the other side of town another scene was unfolding. Serena's blond hair waved through the windows of a black Porsche as it zoomed through downtown Tokyo. Her laughter filled up the entirety of the car. The man behind the wheel drove ridiculously fast and whenever the car seemed to be in need of stop it disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reaper a few minutes later at a different location.

"I understand why you wanted this particular vehicle" Jonathan said eyeing the blissful blond sitting in the passenger seat.

"Isn't it fantastic" she sighed and let her head fall against the headrest. "No rules tonight, there's nothing and no one telling us what to do. We're free" she emphasized by throwing her hands out of the window and laughing with the wind.

"In my world, you can live with whatever rules you choose" he said facing her and forgetting about the road altogether.

"The road," she laughed as a car honked after getting dangerously close to theirs. "Watch the road," Prince Charming.

"I'm not the Prince of Charm, my love. You know well that I'm the Prince of Darkness." He said becoming serious. "I intend to bring you home with me, this time. I can give you everything you desire."

"I know" she looked into his eyes slowly. "I'm just not ready yet. There's so much I have to give up and I need to know that we can be more than two magnets that can't be apart." Serena said earnestly. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"I do" he said smiling. "I've felt your presence for over a thousand years, even though we've been millions of light years apart and you loved another."

"I've felt your presence" her words echoed his. Serena's eyes glazed for a moment then she blinked them a few times. "Jonathan," she spoke slowly trying to match the severity of his tone. "I've loved you, always, just not the same way that I loved him. I've never been able to separate the feeling of you. Even when I'd forgotten you" her words drifted for a moment and she closed her eyes. "I always somehow knew you existed." She shook her head willing the words to make sense and then rested her head against the headrest. She swiveled her head toward the driver's side and smiled. "Am I making sense or talking nonsense again?"

"You always make sense to me, Princess" he smiled in her direction. "What else shall we do tonight?" He unleashed his power and the smoke cloud enveloped the car again sending it in another location, just missing an upcoming building.

"Food" Serena said happily, not at all afraid at the risks he was taking. "Earth food is to die for" she emphasized pretending to die on the spot only to burst out laughing a few moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the advice MoonlightSonata87, you're right about Jonathan being a bit impersonal, hope this helps clear up his character a bit. Thanks to everyone else also. Enjoy and review. **

Serena cursed silently as she climbed in through the open window into her room. Her foot caught in the window and she came tumbling in with a slight crash. "Ouch" she muttered as she nursed her sure to be bruised arm.

"Do you know what time it is?" hissed Luna's voice through the dark.

Serena looked around the room but didn't see the feline. "Luna?" she asked then jumped back as Luna's green eyes shined through the dark, a foot away from her own face. "Jeez you scared me, what the heck are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"Me sneaking up on you-that's rich. You were out all night with the Prince of Darkness. I have every right to berate you right now," hissed the angry feline. "What have you got to say for yourself?" she asked through the moonlight.

"I lost track of time" Serena whined as she stripped off her clothes blindly. She didn't even think to turn on the light; instead she simply slid under her pink blankets in nothing but her under clothes. "Did my parents find out? Am I grounded?" she asked as an afterthought. Her tone of voice proved that she wasn't really worried about the consequences.

"No, they were too busy with Sammy" replied Luna. "He got into a fight at school and they spent the entire afternoon and evening talking to him about it. He could really have used some advice from his big sister" Luna said.

"Nah, he doesn't even see me like that" Serena dismissed Luna's comment with a wave of her hand, not realizing that the cat probably wouldn't see the gesture through the dark.

"Why are you doing this? What do you see in him?" Luna asked after a few minutes of silence. She knew Serena wasn't asleep because of the breaths of frustration the blond blew out every few seconds, something was really bothering her, Luna could tell. "How much could you really care about him, you don't even know each other. I don't think you ever did. Why?" she asked, worry evident with every word.

"I don't know" Serena whispered as she stared up at her ceiling, not really seeing anything through the dark. Her memories took her to another lifetime and another world. "For Serenity, he was a way to rebel" she laughed at a memory as it played back in her mind. "Do you remember how many arguments I had with my mother? She always wanted to control me. 'Serenity, a princes would never act in such a way'" she mimicked a poor imitation of Queen Serenity.

"I remember" Luna whispered as she traveled along the same memories with Serena. "All girls fight with their mothers, your case was just more pressured because of who you were meant to be" she sighed as she took a moment to pick out the right words. "He's not going to give you freedom, Serena. You know what will happen when you go with him. That world is too dark for someone like you. Imagine spending the rest of your life in the negaverse. It's unthinkable. It will destroy everything good about you." She pleaded with the girl that was tucked into the plush bed.

"I have nothing here" Serena whispered tears making her voice crack. "Endymion doesn't love me anymore" she hiccupped as the sentence left her lips. The tears were freely streaming down her cheeks.

"Serena, you know that Darien loves you. He's just being a stupid boy who makes stupid mistakes in an effort to protect you from something he doesn't understand." Luna whispered as she jumped onto the bed. She climbed along the covers until she settled next to Serena's head and slowly nuzzled into her neck. "You have to hear his side of the story. He's been having nightmares" Luna pleaded Darien's case desperately hoping against hope that she could change the young girl's mind.

"I know about the dreams, Luna. I've had them too. They didn't stop me. I was willing to fight through everything but he just gave up on everything, he gave up on me. He always does. He only saves me when it's a life or death situation but then he takes it all back. I can't trust him with my heart anymore. It's too painful." She sighed as the tears threatened to bring on sobs and her chest hurt but the words spilled out. "I love him more than he loves me, if he even loves me at all."

"Jonathan will never love you the way you want. All he knows how to do is to posses. He's evil, he might not be the kind of evil you're used to but he is. Never forget that." Luna nuzzled deeper into Serena's neck as she comforted the sobbing girl.

"Luna" Serena began but stopped as a light exploded around her and she transformed. "Luna, what's happened?" she asked as she looked down at herself. Even in the darkness, she could see the white princess dress she suddenly wore.

"Why did you transform into Princess Serenity?" Luna asked bewildered at the turn of events.

"Darien must have transformed" Serena figured as she hurried out of bed. "But we're not linked anymore, aren't we? I shouldn't still feel him, but I do. I have to go, Luna" Serena whispered as she hurried through the window she had come in only moments before. She followed the tug in her heart, it led her to him, and it always did.

The sight before her was confusing. She didn't understand it for a moment as she watched two men spar in the dead of night. Her bare feet grazed the green grass of the community park as she neared the dueling men. With lamplight and the moon as the only light source, she could barely make out which man was who. Out of breath, because of the desperate run to the park she settled herself for a moment and observed the scene before her. Their swords banged in the night, sometimes making sparks in the darkness. They weren't simply fighting, this battle had a purpose and the loser would have to die. She hurried as the realization dawned on her. "Stop" Serena called out as she neared them but her efforts were in vain and too late. One man defeated the other; she didn't know who fell as she watched the shadowy figure fall to his knees with the sword clearly pierced through his middle.

"Serenity" Jonathan said as she reached him. He stood towering over the bleeding Prince Endymion, a satisfied look graced his dark features.

"Darien" her fears registered as she saw his form hunch over and hit the ground. "What did you do?" she cried to the dark prince.

"He crossed my path. He threatened to take you from me" Jonathan spoke harshly toward the fallen boy. "I will not lose you again" he continued as he reached for Serena's arm. "We should go" he grabbed her "now. I've waited long enough."

"Go?" she looked into the dark prince's eyes only to see more darkness, finally understanding the warning that had echoed in her head. Luna's words rang out in her mind.

_Jonathan will never love you the way you want. All he knows how to do is to posses._

"I can't leave him like this. How could you do this?" her anger turned toward the victor of the battle. The crystal raged without her giving it permission but she understood why it reacted that way. Deep in her soul she knew what had always connected her to the dark prince and suddenly she no longer wanted to be a pawn in the game they played. "Do you even love me? Don't answer that, I know you don't" she said anger dripping from every word.

"I have always loved you. You are the one who doesn't know how she feels." He said seething as he spoke the words. "Together we could rule all the known realms but you're too blinded by the spell your mother put on you to see that. Soul mates are a thing she invented to keep us apart. There's no such thing in my world." He bared his teeth at the girl before him.

"I don't want to rule the known realms and I don't want to be a part of a world devoid of love." She whispered as she clung to the dying boy in her arms.

"It's too late for what you want" Jonathan said as he reached for her again, this time she took charge of the crystal and decided to use it to her advantage. The bright light burned the man and forced him to back away from her, fear evident in his eyes.

"You don't know what light is, do you Jonathan?" she asked as she advanced on his fleeing form. She knew she had him as he fell backwards onto the cool grass. Light was clearly not a part of his world, it was too strong for him.

"You willed me here" he reminded the advancing girl. She looked like a burst of hot light coming towards him, it frightened him but at the same time it brought on a set of very different feelings. Light was foreign but it was breathtakingly beautiful in its danger. It hurt to look but not to would be worse. "He will never love you" he begged the menacing beauty.

"You don't know how to love" she replied knowing that she didn't negate the truth. Darien didn't love her but neither could this man.

"Teach me how" Jonathan met her blue eyes. "I know not of love or light but I can't help myself because I've never desired anything like I desire you." His voice shook as passion he wasn't aware he could feel took over. "You loved me once, let me love you" he looked into her eyes begging her to believe him.

"I" Serena stuttered as she watched his dark eyes. How could he go from evil to this in only a few moments? She didn't understand how her feelings could change so suddenly, one moment she hated the man for hurting Darien and the next she couldn't help but remember the touch of his hands, the taste of his kisses. The danger had enticed her as Serenity but something new brought her to him as Serena. She wanted to show him that light and love and good were things he could be a part of. She wanted to believe that he could accept these things that even in the darkest darkness, there was the possibility of good. Jonathan was the darkest darkness, the most pure form of evil and yet he wanted her. He wanted her in a way that Endymion and Darien had never shown her. Jonathan was willing to lose himself in something foreign to him just to be with her. She couldn't deny that such devotion lured her to him, she couldn't deny him no matter how much a part of him frightened her.

"Alright" she whispered forgoing all of the feelings that screamed for her to retreat from the dangerous man. She fought every instinct as she willed the crystal to shut off its light and stop the assault it so wanted to enforce on the threatening man. "I will, but you must do something for me first" she helped him to his feet and led him back to where Darien lay crumbled around the sword that was still lodged in his midsection. "Heal him of the wounds you've caused" she instructed. Serena could have used the crystal to heal the dying prince but she wanted Jonathan to do it. She wanted him to put aside his anger and his pride; she wanted him to heal someone he thought of as an enemy just because she asked. If Luna was right an all Jonathan was capable of was to posses instead of love, she would do the same to him. She would love him the way he loved her and maybe in time he could understand how wrong it was, maybe he could learn what real love could be.

"He will make it difficult for us to be together." Jonathan tried to reason with the determined Princess but she would not relent. "My power will change him for some time" he sighed as he met her eyes again. "You know he will change" he tried again.

"Do this for me, if you are willing to love me. Prove this to me, to everyone, to him" she said as she looked down at the suffering boy.

"For you" he said as he reached for the sword still imbedded in Darien's stomach. He pulled it out in one swift motion and had a moment of satisfaction as Darien cried out in pain. The cry echoed throughout the entire empty park. The minutes ticked by as he waited for the power to fill the boy as he struggled for every breath, every ounce of life. Jonathan was surprised how strong this young prince could be. It had been easy enough to overpower the younger man and easier still to convince Serenity to give him another chance but this, healing his enemy, this was more difficult than he imagined. He pushed his power into the boy but was met with resistance. Even with his life on the line, even though he was far less powerful and less experienced, the boy fought with every ounce of strength to remain good. Darien fought the invading darkness that destroyed his light in order to save his life. Jonathan forced increased his power tenfold but still nothing happened, the walls would not relent. He looked to Serenity's concerned face. She must have known this would happen, she must have known the Earth prince would fight. Why had she asked him to do this?

"Darien" her voice trembled as she stroked the boy's dark hair out of his face. "You have to give in so he can heal you" she begged the dying prince.

"Why are you making me do this?" Jonathan asked watching the worry displace her features in a way he didn't like.

"Because he must learn to trust you if we're to be together, they all must" she looked into the man's eyes as she knelt near the fallen prince's form. "I can't go to your world and die there, but maybe if we could somehow create an understanding between two worlds that don't naturally understand each other, we could have an alliance of sorts. I could exist in both worlds. They need me here, and I can't leave them alone but I can't leave you either. Can I?" she looked into his eyes desperately trying to make him understand.

"I will try again" he spoke as he turned his attention toward the boy. He didn't understand what she wanted but maybe he could use her feelings for his own advantage. She wanted both worlds, he wanted all of them, maybe he could convince her that she wanted all of them as well if he gave her a taste of what ruling two worlds was like. Maybe, then she would want to rule them all. Jonathan focused all of his attention toward the fading prince. It was only a matter of time. The boy was strong but he was ill and soon his strength would give in and so would his fight against the invading darkness. He forced his energy to penetrate the walls the boy put up and watched the dark energy heal every wound he had inflicted. Perhaps once the boy was under his control, he could be useful. Jonathan smiled as the realization dawned on him. He could have everything he wanted, he only had to bide his time and pretend to love the goddess before him, and the task was not a difficult one— even if it were only a pretense.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to do something" Darien said as he pounded the small plastic dining table in his small brightly lit kitchen. Two pairs of eyes stared at him in return as their bodies vibrated from the motion atop the table's surface. He'd called the feline guardians hoping they had a cure for what ailed him but as it turned out, they didn't know anything. Their lack of knowledge made him go mad with rage. Since Jonathan had healed him two days ago, everything made him go mad with rage. He couldn't control his own reactions and it frightened him, which in turn made him even more enraged. "You should have seen her" he hollered at the seemingly frozen cats.

"Darien" Luna spoke softly, an action that was so unlike her usual lecturing demeanor. He was taken aback. "You must control yourself, the darkness will fade with time but you're only going to get yourself in more trouble if you give into it" her words reached his ears but didn't have the desired effect.

"Her eyes were black" he screamed at the feline "completely black, Luna. He's got her under his control and she doesn't even realize it anymore. The crystal's not doing anything to protect her. You lied to us" he reached out his hands for the feline but she jumped just out of reach and landed on the gray linoleum floor with a soft sound.

"Darien, stop it" Artemis interjected; trying a different approach but Darien merely turned his attention toward the white cat and attempted to strangle him instead of Luna. He reached him instantly and he was just about to finish the job when a purple light burst into the cramped room.

"What is going on here?" Sailor Pluto asked in a commanding voice. Her presence brought Darien out of his fit and he let go of the gasping feline.

"Pluto?" he asked uncertain and unable to trust his eyes.

"You have altered the future. I need to find Small Lady" the senshi said watching the young man's reaction sincerely. She didn't understand why his aura had gone so dark all of the sudden. No matter what happened, the king had always been stronger than the rage inside him and now it was threatened, she didn't understand why.

"Who?" the trio chorused in unison.

"I believe you call her Rini" she explained.

"Who?" they replied again.

Her fears increased as she noticed the differences and understood why her future world had begun crumbling at the seams, not only had the future been altered so had the present. It frightened her. "What's happened here?" she asked hoping to get a clue as to the situation.

"Jonathan has come back. Serena released Endymion from his promise." Luna explained to the wise scout.

"You must fix this" she directed her comment to Darien as he barely controlled his rage. She moved closer noting how much effort it took for him to stay calm. "You've been touched by darkness" she uttered the worlds not truly believing them. She reached toward Darien but he pulled back and hissed at her, barring his teeth vehemently. "I can help you" she whispered then closed her eyes for a moment and an object appeared in her open hand. It was a small gold orb that glowed brightly. "Touch it" she instructed and Darien reached for it. The moment his fingers made contact with the orb the darkness within him was absorbed by the orb.

"Thanks" Darien said to the woman. "We have to get that to Serena so that his influence will not be able to affect her anymore" he said as he reached for the small orb.

"No" she pulled it out of his reach.

"Why not, this is the first thing we've got to get rid of the darkness. The first chance we have and you're taking it away." He said angrily.

"It may seem like a magical cure but it only removes the darkness. It does not protect someone from being infected by it again. You must be strong enough to refuse it next time." She spoke slowly letting the information reach him.

"What about Serena?" he asked frowning at the woman. "She's affected by it. He's got her under his control. I saw it myself. She didn't even know it was happening. I could see her fighting, she was trying to fight it but he tore down her defenses and the crystal wasn't strong enough. We need to help Serena" he begged the woman.

"The only person who can help Serena is you" Pluto whispered softly. "You must find a way to make her trust you. You must be the one to promise her everlasting love and she must believe you. Once this happens, you will have the power to expel the Prince of Darkness out of our realm for good." She finished speaking and prepared to return to her place in the timeline. "Oh, and take care of Rini when she reappears" she said as it occurred to her and disappeared as if she'd never been there at all. Her knowledgeable words were the only proof that she'd been there at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena?" Darien asked as he walked into the deserted arcade. She was sitting alone at a booth playing with her hands as she sipped a chocolate milkshake. Her fingernails were black, not painted on black but actually black, as if they'd grown that way. When she looked up at him he was startled into silence. Her eyes were the same black color. He forgot what he was going to say. He forgot what he'd come for. Panic overtook him and then rage followed.

"Yes, Darien" she said sweetly as if it were any other day. As if nothing had changed. How could she be so unaware of everything that had happened? How did she not know how she looked now? Evil seeped from every pore, she was full of it.

"Serena" he said again trying to muster up the courage to across from her. The temptation to soak in the evil that radiated from her would be too strong but Pluto had said that he was the only one who could help Serena; she just hadn't said how he was to do it. "I was thinking" he tried to speak grasping at straws, what could he say to convince her that she shouldn't be with the Prince of Darkness? The sentence in his head had him aching, he knew that Serena, the old Serena, wouldn't have ever been affected by this but this new Serena, the one he'd made her become since he'd broken her heart would fall for someone like that. "Could we be friends?" the idea occurred to him as he struggled to find a reason to be close to her. Even though he was putting himself in danger, at least this way he had more time and access to figure out what was going on in her blond head.

"Friends?" she cocked her head to the side thinking. "Were we ever friends?" she asked slowly thinking back. He could see the memories flash in her black eyes. They became bluer for a moment then returned to darkness. She'd remembered and that had changed her, he hoped that was how he would help her. If he made her remember maybe she would fight against the power that controlled her.

"Yeah before we knew each other and what we meant to one another. I know I picked on you but I thought we had something deeper even then, we were friends Serena. I'd like to be that way again. I don't want to push you into anything else but at least give me that." He said slowly hoping that he didn't sound too desperate and that she wouldn't catch on.

"Alright" she mumbled still lost in her thoughts. This was becoming too much for him and he couldn't handle seeing her like that. He reached across the table, willed himself to be stronger than the darkness, and reached for her hand. The moment they touched he knew it was too strong. He watched her black eyes become blue but the darkness was threatening to overtake him again, he fought it with every ounce of his strength. If only Pluto had given him the golden orb, he could have taken all of the dark energy out of her but he only had himself to rely on. Her lips pursed and he noticed something else, she was in pain. He could see it now that they were connected, now that she had her walls down, he could see her suffering. Not only was the darkness changing her on the outside it was changing her on the inside and she was fighting it but she was losing the battle. She was suffering because of him.

"Let her go, boy" said the voice above him. Darien looked up to see Jonathan glaring down at him. His first instinct was to obey the threatening stranger but he didn't dare let Serena feel any more pain so he held on for dear life. "I warned you" Jonathan said as he reached for their conjoining hands, the moment Jonathan reached their hands he was blown back. The crystal, although weaker than usual, revolted against the intrusion. It shined brightly and pushed the evil from Serena's eyes. She blinked for a moment and stared at their hands still interlaced on the table top.

"Darien" her voice was shaky when she spoke. Fear was drifting from her eyes and he saw something that was far worse than the darkness. He saw her pain, not the pain of the evil, but hers pain, the pain he'd caused her. He'd never looked before even when she'd begged him to forgive her for what she'd done. He couldn't bear to look but now he had no choice and it tore at his soul. "Let go of me" she cried suddenly as she pulled her hand away from him. The crystal's light faded and she'd reached for Jonathan again. The moment they touched, the darkness came back into her eyes. Darien realized that Serena had chosen this. She didn't want to face life without his love so she went to another force that overtook her and dulled the pain. He knew he was the cause of her suffering and he knew what he had to do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to do what?" Rei exclaimed. The two of them stood awkwardly in Darien's living room. The sliding doors let in the early morning sunlight and played with the shadows of the sparse room. She'd only come to check on him because of a vision she'd seen the night before. After spending so much time trying to get a reading on Serena, Rei had seen the strangest thing. She'd seen Darien dying of darkness. She'd watched it consume him until his eyes were pitch black and his soul was taken over. It was a frightening sight, she wasn't sure what it meant and couldn't quite understand how Darien would ever get in that situation, well until she showed up at his apartment to discover his plan.

"I'm going to save her" he said as he rearranged furniture in the living room. That's one thing Rei had noticed about him, when Darien was nervous he would clean. Clean like there's no tomorrow. That's exactly what he was doing now. Cleaning. "I'm going to go over there and take her away from him. You should have seen her yesterday" he said excitedly, "I reached her. It only took some willpower and I got through to her. I made a dent."

"But Darien, what about my vision?" she asked ready to defend him even if it was from himself. She moved closer to him and wondered why she still cared as much as she did. They'd only went on one date and that had been before they'd found out about their past but she still cared. She wasn't madly in love with him but she often found herself thinking about him, wanting to know that he was okay. That's why she'd been so hard on Serena when they'd broken up and then she'd transferred all of that anger to Darien but now she didn't know what to feel. He was going to risk everything to save Serena but she knew it wouldn't work or if it did, it would cost him everything.

"I'm through listening to visions, Rei" he said slowly stilling his movements. "I know how to get her back and that's what I'm going to do. It would help if you could tell me where she is." His eyes desperately searched hers and she couldn't help but oblige him.

"I felt the dark energy at the mall on my way over here so that's probably where they are. You know Serena, she can't ever skimp on a shopping spree" she tried to laugh to lighten the mood but it didn't have desired effect.

"Thanks" Darien nodded and prepared to leave.

"Be careful, okay. I don't you to become evil too. I don't know what we'd do if we lost both of you." She said tearfully. This was all getting too much and she wasn't strong enough to deal with it.

"I will be, and don't worry. I'll get her back." Darien smiled as he headed for the door, leaving a tearful Rei standing in the sunlit room.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt it. As soon as he'd reached the massive building known as the mall, which had taken a lot of his money recently thanks to Serena, he felt her. He knew where to go. Whatever connection they still had drew him to her. The darkness was there too, he could feel it crawling on the nape of his neck but Serena was near and nothing would stop him. If it hadn't been for the glass that separated the small shop from the rest of the mall, Darien would have walked right in and taken the blond girl away from Jonathan's grasp. The glass stopped Darien where he stood. He watched her stand before there sets of mirrors in a long satin black gown. The color of the dress matched her eyes perfectly.

"That's lovely on you" said the clerk from behind the nearby counter.

"What do you think?" Serena asked twirling around to face her companion.

"You wear it well. This is the one your subjects should meet you wearing when we leave for my home," said Jonathan as he advanced toward the petit girl.

"That won't be for a while" she said spinning around to face the mirrors once more. "Right?" she asked meeting his eyes in the refection.

"Why should we wait?" he asked as his hand reached out to caress her bare arm. The contact darkened her already dark eyes.

"You're right" she spoke slowly. "We should go now, as soon as possible" she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll take this dress" she said to the clerk.

"Wonderful" said the woman "don't forget to take your clothes" she finished as she rung up the sale.

"Right" Serena said as she reached for her school uniform, that hung on a nearby chair. The moment her hand reached the crystal broach that was fastened on the shirt of her school uniform; her dark eyes became blue then darkened again. "We shouldn't leave yet" she said "not yet."

"Whatever you desire" said Jonathan scowling at the clerk. He turned to pay her for the purchases, while Serena walked out of the shop.

Darien knew this was his only chance. He reached the slim girl as she exited the shop. With their hands connected Jonathan couldn't touch their bond so Darien reached for her hand and stood before her. Her eyes became blue then darkened. She wasn't pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to break free from his hold.

"I need your help" he said tightening his grip. No matter what happened, he knew he would never let go. She looked beautiful in the silk dress, even with so much evil in and around her; Darien couldn't help but notice her beauty. How could he have allowed a stupid dream to tear him away from her?

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she stopped struggling.

"I need you to call for Sailor Pluto" he said tugging her closer to himself.

"I can't do that" she said pulling towards the opposite direction.

"Yes, you can. She has to obey you. They all do" he said noticing her reaction. Her eyes were turning bluer, but the pain was also returning to them. Darien knew what it would cost him to do this but he had no choice.

"Fine, if it will get you away from me then I'll do it" she said as she raised her voice and called for Sailor Pluto. Within moments the woman appeared.

"Yes your majesty" came her automatic response. Her head bobbed up when she noticed her surroundings. In the middle of a nearly deserted mall, Pluto had appeared. She'd never been summoned like this before. "What's going on?" she asked uncertainty filling her voice.

"I need the orb you showed me before" Darien said desperately.

"Darien you don't understand. It will not work the way you want it to." She tried to reason with the determined man but he didn't want to hear it.

"I need it now" he said as he reached for her closed grip and pulled it out of her hand.

"What's going on here?" Jonathan ran out of the shop realizing that something was taking place outside.

"You're too late" Darien said as he put the gold orb in Serena's hand. He smiled in triumph but that smile was short lived. The moment Serena's hand touched the orb the crystal radiated its light and threw Darien across the room. He landed on his back with a thud. "I don't understand" he said to the sailor who stumbled forward to help him up.

"I tried to tell you" she said desperately pulling him back to his feet.

"I've had enough of you" Jonathan said advancing on the pair. He reached out his hand to fire dark energy on the unsteady pair but Serena stopped him with a touch.

"Don't" she said touching the offending hand.

Darien hadn't noticed much about Jonathan before. He'd never really considered the effect Serena would have on the man. All he'd worried about was the effect Jonathan had on Serena but being this close and seeing her hand reach for his, Darien understood. He watched the darkness leave Jonathan's eyes. Serena had the same effect on Jonathan that he had on her but in reverse. She brought light where he brought darkness. Darien hadn't considered this possibility but he now knew what he had to do. He lunged toward his enemy and tackled him to the ground. Jonathan caught Darien's fist as he aimed to punch the Prince of Darkness as soon as the contact was made Darien relaxed his hand and the golden orb fell into Jonathan's open palm. The orb shone brightly for a moment then all of the darkness seeped out of Jonathan. Little by little it filled the orb, until nothing was left in the Prince of Darkness. His eyes and hair turned white and he fell back against the cold floor.

"What have you done?" Serena cried out reaching for the still body on the floor.

"I've removed all darkness from him" Darien said watching her try to shake Jonathan's body awake.

"Is he dead?" Darien asked Sailor Pluto suddenly unsure about his actions.

"I don't know" she said slowly. "What is a Prince of Darkness without his darkness?"

"Wake up, wake up please wake up" Serena begged the unconscious man in her arms. "You always have to ruin everything" she accused Darien. Her eyes looked up meet his blue ones in turmoil.

"I had to save you" he said desperately. "You couldn't see it but he was hurting you and I had to save you."

"Why do you care?" she cried rocking back and forth.

"Because I love you and I'm an idiot but I need you back" Darien kneeled beside her. "Let me take the darkness out of you. Let me save you." He begged her.

"You won't change your mind?" she asked meeting his eyes. "You won't save me today and stop loving me tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I'll never stop loving you. I never have and I never will" he whispered softly, reaching out his hand for hers.

"I trust you. You have my heart in your hands" she said as she took his hand.

Darien nodded accepting her hand. He watched the dark energy leave her body. He knew what he was risking and he thought he could be strong enough but he hadn't expected it to feel the way it did. He felt stronger than ever, more powerful and more knowledgeable. The more dark energy he took from her the more he wanted. In a matter of moments her eyes were blue again but his were black.

"Darien?" Serena asked looking into his black eyes. He didn't respond he didn't even see her anymore. All he saw was the need that filled him. He needed more power. He needed more.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everyone I just wanted to update you all on what's going on with this story.

I have written myself into a corner, and I don't know how to get out of it. I'm going to take a break for a while until I can figure out where I want it to go.

Sorry for the delay. I work best when inspired and I just haven't been as regards to this story.


	11. Chapter 11

"Darien?" Serena called to the still man kneeling at her side. He didn't respond as though he didn't hear her. The usually crowded mall had become deserted. The darkness repelled people away. Serena shivered slightly when she noticed how dark Darien's eyes had become. He still didn't move. "Darien?" she asked again, hoping that he'd respond. "Pluto?" she asked looking up at the sailor scout. "What's wrong with him?" she asked tearfully. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure" Pluto said as she moved closer to the couple. Her eyes were scrutinizing the situation carefully. "I told him to be careful," she whispered slowly. "Darien, can you hear me?" she asked. He didn't respond so she shook his shoulder. Then he did respond, quickly. He attacked the scout with precision and threw her against the large room. Before she knew what had happened she was lying on her bruised back and Darien was towering over Serena.

"Darien?" Serena asked as she stared up into his black eyes. "It's me, Serena. Don't you remember me?" He didn't say anything. When she tried to reach out to him, he drew back.

"Don't touch me" he cried and backed away from her. "You'll take from me," he glared at her.

"Darien?" the look he gave her hurt more than anything had ever. It was a look colder than any other he'd given her. "No, I won't take anything from you. I promise," she sobbed reaching out to him. "You promised you wouldn't stop loving me. You promised, please don't break your promise" she begged.

"I saw you take the power from him" Darien said looking at the limp body lying a few feet away. "You will not do that to me." He turned away from her, ready to leave.

"Darien, no" she cried and ran after him. "I let you go before. I didn't fight hard enough but I'm not going to make that mistake again. You gave up everything for me and I'm not going to let you leave me like this" she cried as she charged into his body with hers. They'd bumped into one another so many times during her morning runs to school but this felt different. It wasn't the fact that she was desperately trying to save his life, or that he radiated evil. The difference was that his arms didn't automatically rise up to catch her unbalanced body. She fell against him but he didn't steady her, he didn't reach for her the way he'd always done in the past. Serena shuddered but clung to him hoping her touch would elicit some sort of response.

"What are you doing?" he said darkly as he tried to pull away from her warm embrace.

"I'm saving you" she said sobbing. Her small body shook violently as he fought to leave her hold on him. She didn't let go. She couldn't. "I'm Serena and we're meant to be together. You have to remember and you have to let me save you" she begged.

"Serena" he shuddered as the warmth from her body went into his. A glow of light radiated on the couple and engulfed them. Nothing matched the way he felt at that moment. "Serena," he whispered raising her face with his hands as memory upon memory rushed back to him. He remembered all of their moments in their past lifetime and their current one. Their love was stronger than the greed for power that had controlled him moments before. "Serena," he called her name again and kissed her deeply. "I'm strong enough now," he said after finishing the kiss. "I'm strong enough to let go of the darkness and to love you forever."

"You are?" she whispered looking up into his blue eyes. The smile that lit up her face brightened the room even more. "I love you so much" she whispered and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you too, and I'll never stop loving you" he said as the last of the darkness was vanquished by the light of their everlasting love.

AN: I think that's where I'm going to leave it. Thanks for all of your comments.


End file.
